Death penalty
by Sophia Banks
Summary: An election for the new mayor has a mysterious man named Rowan Smallwood in charge of Fair City. Who's making changes to the laws that threaten the lives of the villains! Can WordGirl prove that this Mr. Smallwood cheated to become mayor? Or will she be forced to face the deaths of people she hadn't realized she cared for? *Warning: Contains Major Character death(s?)*
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The crowd cheered without ceasing for even a second, as a slim handsome figure climbed up a large wooden stage. He straightened his suit and tie, before he stepped up to a podium, his blue eyed gaze trailing over the crowd.  
He can barely speak through the shouts of joy at his presence, and a small smirk appears. Finally he puts a hand up and everyone goes silent.  
His mouth nearly presses against the small black microphone, his lips pressed together as he contemplates each word he is to speak-then, finally, he does.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Fair City," he begins; his voice is commanding yet sweet and gains everyone's quiet attention with no trouble, "I am pleased as punch to be your new mayor!"  
More cheers, the man waits a few beats before he puts his hand up for silence once again.  
"I'm sure that you know of my previous campaign promises, but I would like to present you with a few new laws that are for the better of course!" he smiles and gives a soft chuckle, which is immediately followed by the crowd doing the same.  
Slowly, his eyes narrow as he looks over the eager faces. Willing to follow whatever he says.  
"This new law is going to put shackles on crime," he says.

"We are going to keep people safe!"

"YEAH!" The town shouts.

"We are going to protect stores and museums!"

"YEAH!"

"They are going to do what we order or they will pay the consequences!"

"YEAH!"

After that applause broke out, and the man saw no need to continue. They had all agreed with him, that was all he needed.  
"They are going to die," he mumbled to himself. And then smiled.


	2. Chapter 1- By order of Mayor Smallwood

Chapter 1- By order of Mayor Smallwood

**"****And in other news Mayor Smallwood has declared two new laws that go hand in hand with today's law enforcement-"**

The screen cut to the podium, a short thin man with short dark hair and sparkling blue eyes shouted out.

**"****We deserve safety! No longer will we sit passively beneath a robot's foot or on the cold floor of the grocery store as we are threatened by rays!"**

It switched back to the newscaster, a look of adoration on his face.

**"****He has declared that police officers are now allowed to shoot on sight if they come across the criminals on this list."**

A list of names went past the screen, every villain was on it.

**"****He has also motioned that those who commit crimes of the so called 'Fair City degree' and have been merely taken into custody will be given the death penalty, ensuring safety and order for today's popu-"**

The screen went black.

Becky Botsford stood dumbfounded in front of the television, her eyes wide, her hand holding the small black remote was shaking.  
A small worried squeak by her side and a tug at her sweater's sleeve pulled her back into reality and she turned to Bob, "I can't believe this Bob…"  
A voice from the kitchen made the young girl flinch, she closed her eyes for a moment before she turned to face her father.  
"Oh I know, I can't believe it either," Tim Botsford said as he ran a rag across the surface of a dinner plate, "Finally someone's doing something about those villains!"  
Becky blinked at her father, "But dad!" she yelped in disbelief, "Just because they've committed crimes doesn't mean that they deserve to die!"

They didn't right?  
The thought crossed Becky's mind for only a second, and she immediately felt guilty. No one deserved to die, even the most horrible of criminals.

"I think they've had enough chances honey," her dad said blandly, his gaze fixed on the washrag.  
The remote dropped from Becky's hand and onto the carpet, something was tugging at her heart. She thought that she had known her father so well…  
She shook her head, "No, it's not going to happen!" with that she stomped up the stairs, pushing aside a surprised TJ as she travelled to her room.  
Bob followed, a worried expression on his face.  
Finally Becky was in her room and on her bed, her face pressed against her pillow. Her mind raced to think of what could happen to the Villains. And how she would feel if one of them were to die…

"Maybe-maybe they'll know about the laws and they'll stay hiding," she mumbled, her voice muffled greatly by the pillow.  
Bob squeaked at her, basically telling her it was pointless to believe that.  
"You're right Bob, they're a force of nature," repeated the young super hero.  
A small hand rested on her back in an attempt to console her, but it didn't help much. The young superhero's mind was spinning.  
Suddenly her head snapped up, "I need to go see our new Mayor," she said, "Show him what he's doing is wrong and then maybe he'll take back the new laws!"  
Bob nodded in agreement, and so he and WordGirl flew to Mayor Rowan Smallwood's office.

His office felt cozier, with a fireplace added off to the side and several large pieces of plush furniture.  
Rowan Smallwood sat behind his desk taking papers and shoving them into different folders. As WordGirl flew closer he looked up, "Ah, WordGirl I thought that you might be coming," he said amiably, "Do sit down." He gestured to one of the chairs.  
The young superhero did not sit, but decided to slowly lower herself to the ground. Huggy on the other hand decided to make a flying leap for a giant loveseat and was soon reclining with his feet up.

"Oh dear, I feel as though I've offended you WordGirl and I don't even know why," cooed Mr. Smallwood, flashing a sardonic smile.  
"You know very well what you've done!" accused WordGirl who placed her gloved hands on the edge of his desk, "Shoot on sight? The Death penalty?!"  
Smallwood didn't seem fazed, he merely leaned back in his office chair, "I thought that you would have been on my side sweetheart," he said calmly, "Considering how much you must detest those retched criminals by now."  
A flash of anger forced Becky to sit down, her face going a delicate shade of red as she tried to contain herself, "Of course I'm sometimes a bit…fed up, with the villains but-but I would never want them hurt much less killed!"  
Rowan raised an eyebrow, "That's a nice lie sweetie, but why don't you tell me the truth," he said with a pleased smirk on his face.  
Becky's brow furrowed, "What? That was the truth."  
"No it wasn't. You only want them to be here because you want to remain famous!" Mr. Smallwood snapped, and Huggy was suddenly sitting up with his teeth showing.  
"That's not even slightly true!" WordGirl shouted, leaning away from the desk at the ferocity in which Rowan Smallwood spoke.  
"You want to remain the picture perfect hero, savior of the city! Well, not the city has a new protector!" suddenly the new Mayor was on his feet and pacing, running a hand through his hair.  
"People are suffering because you-you WordGirl are selfish!"

Silence.

Becky couldn't speak, she felt as though there was something lodged in her throat preventing any sounds to come out. Did he truly believe that? Or was he making things up to protect himself? She didn't know.  
Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, threatening to break free.  
There was something somehow off about Mr. Smallwood that she couldn't put her finger on it, perhaps she was just reaching for reasons to hate him.  
"We have been pressed beneath those Criminal's boots for too long, it's time we show them just who is boss!"  
Without warning Huggy gave loud excited shouts, clapping his hands\paws together. "Huggy!" WordGirl cried, slightly hurt that he would cheer on this man.  
Her sidekick blinked at her, slightly dazed.  
"You're friend knows what I'm talking about," Rowan said once again calm, he smoothed back his hair before he sat himself back down into his desk chair.  
"Now if you excuse me, I'm very busy," he gave her a shooing motion with his hand.

Becky returned home with Bob by her side, muttering apologies to her and basically saying that his lost his head.  
The young superhero didn't reply, she didn't feel like talking. Somehow, Mayor Rowan Smallwood had taken control of the room. Somehow he was accusing her of being cruel when it should have been the other way around!  
She closed her eyes and rubbed at the bridge of her nose for a few moments, heaving a soft sigh she stood at the door.  
Bob gave a distressed look in her direction before he reached up with his long alien monkey arms and opened the door for her. Without thinking Becky proceeded into the house, where her whole family was watching the television with awe.

**"****We need to fight the opposition, take control!"**

Smallwood again.  
Becky rolled her eyes softly as she made her way to the stairs. Barely listening when it switched back to the News Castor, until a familiar name broke the barrier-

**"****Lady Redundant Woman had been taken into custody only a few days before the new laws were implemented; being upon the list given by Mayor Smallwood she had been sentenced to death and executed at five thirty this afternoon.  
Mayor Smallwood says that it is the beginning of a new era if everyone will only follow, and now I think-everyone will."**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I've been kind of busy (Lots of Easter stuff-church not the whole collecting eggs thing Lol) It actually took me several tries to get the first part of this chapter right; I hope its ok **

**Please review, I adore reviews! (Who doesn't ) XD**

**Also, I shall endeavor to actually answer people's questions on this, if you indeed have any. Usually I either ignore them or PM my reply, but that's boring lol**


	3. Chapter 2- By order of Doctor Two Brains

Chapter 2- By order of Doctor Two Brains

Loud voices filled a small crowded room, people talking over each other in crazy degrees of anger and fear.  
Among them, trying to gain their attention by shouting- was Doctor Two Brains.  
His yellow gloved hands were up in hope of appeasing for silence, his ears wringing from the shouts surrounding him.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Finally someone's voice broke through and everyone went quiet, Granny May sauntered to the front of the room, "If you would stop screaming like little girls," she said condescendingly, "Doctor what's-his-name has something to say!"

Appreciatively The Doc nodded to the old woman who seated herself next to Chuck the Evil Sandwich making Guy who pulled away from her shyly.  
"Thank you. Now, the reason we're all here is quite obvious. Rowan Smallwood has decided that we're all to be put to death!"  
Unease ran through the room, villains looking at each other with purely fear filled expressions. Two Brains waited a few moments before he continued, "I think that the best course of action is to lie low, so far he hasn't told his cops to actually come looking for us."  
Fear turned to anger, "So we're supposed to stay inside until-what?- this Smallwood guy is out of office?" demanded someone from the crowd, "we've already lost Lady Redundant Woman !"

Doctor Two Brains let out a soft sigh, "What else do you suggest? Go to Smallwood's office and have him killed?" he gave a pointed look to the crowd.  
A few people seemed to be considering it, but then shook their heads at the idea. Two Brains nodded knowingly, "We'll have to rely on WordGirl or someone else to save us from this predicament," he huffed.  
Silence filled the room as everyone thought about it, "What if we don't somewhere to stay?" asked Miss Question.  
"Then you'll," he cringed saying it, "Come to my lair, I have lots of room."

"I just have one question," Granny May said as she stood up, "How are you going to control that thing on your head?" she pointed to the small Mouse brain that was ever attached to the Doc.  
"Don't worry yourself about that, I'll be fine."

The truth was, he was scared. Being without cheese made his second brain angry, and that always provided suffering. But if he were to lose control and go after cheese, he would end up shot! All he could do was hope that he had enough cheese stored, and that Rowan Smallwood was to be stopped.  
He only hoped that WordGirl wasn't seduced by that monster.

(WordGirl)

Lady Redundant Woman… Dead?  
Becky couldn't believe it; she ran a hand through her hair several times.  
She remained still on the second stair for a long time, staring into space. Even as the newscaster changed subjects, she remained.  
She hadn't liked Lady Redundant Woman…She hadn't liked her. How could she feel this way? How, how, how, how!?  
Tears sprang to her eyes but she wiped them away hastily, she couldn't keep asking how. She had to do something! If Lady Redundant Woman was dead, then that meant that Chuck was dead, The Butcher, Doctor…No, not Doctor Two Brains he's too smart! She convinced herself of that…  
Huggy was also staring into space, his eyes watery. She hadn't known her friend's feelings for the now deceased villain, but she knew that he didn't hate her.  
"We have to do something Bob." Becky said softly. Her sidekick didn't reply, but nodded his small head.

(Later)

At WordGirl's secret spaceship hideout, Bob scrolled through several pictures of criminals in search of someone that might look like Rowan Smallwood. Becky was certain that he wasn't all that he seemed, but couldn't say anything without proof.  
"The way he convinces people that he's the martyr or the hero with only a few speeches, it doesn't seem real does it?" she asked.  
Huggy squeaked his response, his gaze fixed on the screen. "Right, even you were swayed, so he has to be up to something!"  
Once again her sidekick spoke.  
"Do you really think he cheated?" She hadn't even considered it, if he did then she could prove it and get everyone to knock him out of office! They would get the old mayor back and the villains would be saved!

But if he hadn't cheated, they were all going to die…

**I know, this chapter is really short especially for the wait. But I was starved for ideas, I know how this story is going to end but getting there is always hard 8P  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3- For Whom the Bell Tolls

Chapter 3- For whom the bell tolls...

It was a beautiful new day and the citizens of Fair city were enjoying it, going outside and having picnics and sunbathing. Going to the beach and swimming in the perfect temperature waters.

Meanwhile the Villains were huddled in their homes praying for night so that they could go find food.

WordGirl wished that she could help beyond trying to find Smallwood, but she didn't want the Mayor to convince people that _she_ was evil and on their sides.  
She could help no one if she was shot...  
"Do you think I'm bullet proof?" she asked suddenly to her Monkey companion as he watched videos of Rowan Smallwood's old commercials.  
He squeaked a few times then turned back, transfixed by the commercial, his mouth hanging open a little.  
Becky sighed, "You're right, I'm not sure I want to find out anyways," she said as she pulled on her gloves.  
The two had spent the night at the spaceship and had most likely scared the wits out of Becky's parents. She didn't care, this was too much.

"Hey Huggy is there anything new today?" the young girl asked softly.  
The monkey didn't reply.  
"Huggy!"  
A few moments passed before he blinked at turned around, coming free from some sort of daze.  
"Is there anything new on the morning news," repeated WordGirl. Huggy shrugged then pressed a button on the control panel.

**"And that bat continued to fly in circles for the rest of the day... And now on to less hard hitting news."**

The screen switched over to a picture of one of Tobey McCallistar's robots.

**"Last night Theodore McCallistar created total destruction last night when one of his robots lost control. The young boy had been on its shoulder at the time holding on for dear life as it stormed through the town creating total destruction."**

Pictures of the incident in question popped up next to the man.

**"WordGirl was nowhere to be seen and so the Police were forced to shoot the robot until it collapsed, unfortunately the young boy did not survive the fall..."**

The screen went black as Huggy turned it off, he looked infuriated.  
Becky was staggering backwards, so now Tobey was dead? How...? How could she have not come?!  
"How could I not hear that?!" she shouted to her Monkey companion.  
Huggy shook his head, unsure of the answer. "It happened last night? What were we doing last..." she paused, then looked up at the screen with big eyes, "We were watching interviews of Smallwood!"  
Huggy blinked at her then squeaked a few times.  
"Huggy there is something wrong with this," WordGirl said, emotion filling her voice, "Smallwood had me completely tranced I couldn't even hear the Crime detector," she pointed to the large machine that sat on the far side of the room.  
More squeaks.  
"I don't know what we're going to do, but at least now I know that there's something wrong with Smallwood."  
Huggy spoke again with humor in his voice in distinct contrast with the gloom that had settled on them. "True, we always knew that there was something off with him but this is different!"

Anger coursed through Becky, anger at Rowan Smallwood, anger at his followers and anger at herself. She let this happen, she should have stopped Tobey's Robot and she should have saved Lady Redundant Woman!  
She clenched her teeth as she tried to process her emotions; she needed to do something now! But what? She couldn't attack Smallwood and she couldn't help the villains without losing her control over the public.  
What could she do? Suddenly it hit her! "Huggy I think I know what's going on!" she said, "Mind control!"  
Huggy cocked his head slightly as he considered it, then he nodded.  
It made sense!  
And yet it also didn't, none of the people were behaving differently, their eyes didn't change and when they spoke it still held its usual emotion.  
"I could be wrong," WordGirl said hesitantly, "But I could also be right, and this is all I have so what should we do?" she asked her sidekick.  
Huggy rubbed his chin thoughtfully then answered her with a clipped tone. WordGirl felt a shudder run down her spine, "You're right Huggy…We have to go back to Rowan Smallwood's office."

**Sorry about the wait…I need to stop apologizing and just put these up more often. While I'm apologizing though, sorry about the length. The next chapter will be much longer I promise!  
I'm sorry I killed Tobey, it was originally going to be The Birthday Girl\Eileen but I changed my mind at the last minute.  
Again…Sorry!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4- Friends forever

Chapter 4- Friends forever

Rowan Smallwood looked out the window at the city. _His_ City.  
The beautiful town filled with townspeople but also retched and heartless villains with their rays and guns and…Meat coming from their hands…  
It didn't matter to him, to him it was two down and many more to go. To die.  
He smiled to himself, he was going to make them suffer as each and every one of their freak brethren fell to his hand.  
Slowly he ran a hand up his arm beneath the long sleeved shirt that he always wore; he winced as his fingers touched the wound he had contracted long ago. It still burdened him even now.  
Slowly he lowered his hand; tears had sprung to his eyes for more than one reason. A few moments passed where he took control of his emotions, then he turned, patted his breast pocket to ensure that the item he needed was in there and then left the room.

He needed to ensure that a few of the monsters were dead as he had requested.

* * *

WordGirl watched Smallwood leave from above the door, Huggy resting on her shoulders. She listened to him hum to himself and a small part of her wanted to attack him and make sure that he never hummed again. But she restrained those thoughts, they were so unlike her.  
As Smallwood went out of sight the young girl lowered herself to the ground and turned around to go inside his office.  
Huggy jumped off her and began looking around the room, jumping agilely from one chair to another. WordGirl began rooting around in his desk, pulling out drawers and then slamming them shut as she came up with nothing.

"He has lots of pictures of himself," she commented as she came up with a black and white photo, this one was different from the others. It was clearly Smallwood but he was in his teens. He was smiling widely, his arm wrapped around some beautiful blonde woman.  
She flipped the photo over and found a note written in sloppy text _"Rowan, lots of love for now and for the rest of your life! Love, your Honeybear-Clarissa"  
_"Ick," WordGirl said shoving the picture back into the drawer. Huggy chuckled as he went about searching through the Mayor's strange collection of pens.  
WordGirl came across a locked drawer and smirked, "Bingo!" she exclaimed. Huggy stopped messing with the pens and came to his friend's side.  
"Can you pick this?" she asked, "I'd use my super strength but I don't want to arouse too much suspicion," she explained as Huggy took off his helmet and set about picking the lock with the strange metal prong on top.  
Moments passed before a click alerted the two to the unlocking of the drawer, Huggy stepped back and WordGirl pulled it open.

"It's not in there."

The two gasped and looked up at Rowan Smallwood who was smiling, "First you come into my office and yell at me and now you try to steal my stuff, for shame WordGirl!" he said sauntering over to his desk and slowly closing the drawer.  
Becky walked back around the desk, lost for words, "What's not in there?" she finally managed. Rowan looked up, "Hm?"  
"You said 'it's not in there, what do you mean?" she demanded.  
Smallwood seemed taken aback for a moment but gained control again quickly, he smiled at her, "Whatever gun or ray you're looking for obviously," he said calmly, "Or perhaps I was wrong and you're trying to plant something on me."  
WordGirl floundered for a moment on what to say, her mouth moving a few times. He was doing it again, taking control of the conversation and turning it towards her, turning her into the bad guy! "Two people are dead because of you!" she said.  
Smallwood smiled, "I know and you're welcome sweetheart," he reached forward and patted her on the head. WordGirl shook away the feeling of pleasure she suddenly felt at his action, it was something she usually would have been annoyed by.

"But oh dear WordGirl, only two dead? I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Fear ran through Becky's whole being, her mouth became dry, "W-what are you talking about?" she asked softly. _Who_ was he talking about?  
Mr. Smallwood chuckled coldly, "Oh dear, I do suppose it hasn't been released into the public yet," he stepped forward and took his seat.  
"Who have you hurt now?!" Shouted Becky, not caring that she was shouting in the least. She couldn't bear the thought of someone else dying…  
Huggy was looking infuriated, no longer under the new Mayor's spell it seemed. His teeth were bared and his hackles raised he glared at the uncaring person sitting before him.  
"I haven't hurt anyone," Rowan said casually, letting it go on and on, "I merely allowed other people to hurt them."  
"Tell me who it is!" cried WordGirl, reaching forward and grabbing at folds of the chest of Smallwood's suit.  
Smallwood remained unfazed, "Don't threaten me WordGirl," he said dangerously, "Or I will add you to the list of villains."  
His clothes were dropped and WordGirl stepped back, "Who?" she repeated solemnly.

"Amazing Rope Guy," Smallwood said calmly, "Taken into custody and put to death."  
WordGirl staggered, her heart felt as though something was squeezing it or it had stopped beating in her chest.  
"Oh yes and Chuck the Evil Sandwich making guy," he added, "His poor mother and brother came to me furious but I put them right."  
Chuck? He was so sweet and caring!  
"I'm still waiting on the last one though."

"The last one?" WordGirl asked, feeling as though she was choking. She couldn't stand, she couldn't think. All she knew was that she was never going to see these people again.  
She remembered the many times she had thought that Chuck was reformed, always to come up disappointed.  
Rope Guy she hadn't been over fond of, but then again she hadn't know him that well. She wished that she had, wished that she had known his real name and if he had a life beyond rope… A family, friends?  
The nagging pain of who Rowan could be "waiting on" was terrible, and for a moment she considered leaving. Never learning of the name. But she couldn't…  
"Who?" she demanded further.  
Rowan looked at his fingernails, pulling his hand away as hate filled Captain Huggyface made a snap at his fingers, baring his teeth still when he returned to his former position.  
"Naughty one that one, poor old boy was beyond himself when my police found him…" Smallwood said sadly, "The shot him, but I happened to be with them and I told them to leave him where he was. I wanted him to suffer," he added.

"Doctor Two Brains is stuck behind the grocery store hoping for death."

"YOU MONSTER!" WordGirl screamed, this time letting all of her emotions come free. Tears rolled down her cheeks and blinding her, "His name was Steven Boxlietner!"  
Huggy turned to his friend and hugged her, squeaking sad words and sending glares at Smallwood. "His name was…"  
She had to go see him, if he was still alive she had to save him! And she wouldn't fail!  
As she flew away she heard Rowan Smallwood shout after her, "Good luck WordGirl, kick him in the side just for me!"

* * *

He was where Smallwood said he would be, just behind the grocery store. WordGirl landed right next to him, staring at his pale face. Huggy climbed off her shoulders and pulled off his helmet, pressing his head against the villain's chest in search of a heartbeat.  
"You-you've come to see me," remarked the still body.  
WordGirl fell to her knees, "You're alive!" she cried.  
"Not for long, I'm *huff* shot in the side. Bullet grazed a…grazed a lung," he winced.  
"It'll be ok," WordGirl insisted, "I'm going to take you to the hospital and they'll make you better!" she grabbed his arm and began to heave him into a sitting position, but Two Brains let out a long cry of pain and she was forced to lower him again.  
Huggy pulled at WordGirl's cape until it came loose and he pressed the fabric to Two Brains's side, acting as an impromptu doctor rather than the pilot he was.  
"W-WordGirl there's no point," panted the Doc, "I've been here for an hour already, the Police left after growing bored of-of waiting for me," he gave a small chuckle then winced again.  
WordGirl moved her gloved hand from his arm to his hand and squeezed it, "You can't die," she said, tears once again rolled down her cheeks.

"On the contrary," joked Two Brains, "I'm do-doing it now."  
Silence filled the empty area, broken only by WordGirl's old friend as he struggled to breathe. How could he do this? She was losing him again!  
"I never…" WordGirl said, sobbing quietly, "I never got to say goodbye really before you turned into Doctor Two Brains…I should have known that I didn't need to. You're still Steven even with that retched second brain. You're still my friend!"  
"You never stopped being my friend," replied Doctor Two Brains, "I admit I did try to kill you once or twice," he said softly, crying almost as hard as WordGirl was. And it wasn't from the pain.  
"Oh Word *huff* girl, I-I don't want to go," he said, fear gripping his heart, "I can't hear the voice in my head, I'm free! But I'm going to die…"  
"Hang in there Doc please!"  
"I can't do it…I'll miss you even more on the other side!"  
"Doc!"

Silence.

Huggy pulled the cape from the Doc, he was gone, there was no point.  
He slowly pressed the cape into WordGirl's gloved hand, the hand that wasn't still gripping Steven's hand.  
She continued to sob as she accepted the article of clothing, holding it to her heart and allowing the blood to stain her clothing.  
Minutes passed before she released Steven's hand, and with her now free hand she closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace Doc, rest in peace…"

**Rowan Smallwood…Why are you so evil? I actually gave him a reason and you'll find out soon, not that it's a good enough reason for killing all of the villains.  
Per request I killed Amazing Rope Guy, not per request I killed Doctor Two Brains. I'm sorry, but he was the one that I knew I had to have killed.  
In reality he probably wouldn't have lasted as long as he did, but I wanted a goodbye from him.**

**Also as promised this chapter is much longer than the others, you're welcome for that…And only that.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5- What is left for the monster?

Chapter 5- What is left for the monster?

Smallwood's warm welcoming office, she barely recognizes that she is in it. She stares blankly at the man who goes on about what a terrible person she was for trying to save Steven.  
She doesn't speak, not once. And he takes this without hesitation as her showing that she was beaten.  
Her jaw is set and her eyes are fixed only on his form.  
He stands up and walks over to the window and she follows him, standing directly behind him. He speaks again, tired overused words.  
Her jaw tightens more as he boasts and then gives false laments to her loss.  
Then he says the name, the false name and she does what she had been wanting to do for a long time.  
She waits until he faces her, and when he does show flies upwards.  
Her hands grip his suit and he is lifted off the ground.  
He jokes, he actually jokes that she can't do it. That she can't hurt him without getting in trouble or being put on his list.  
And she lowers him to the ground and lands, he laughs and straightens his suit and informs her of her place.  
And she laughs a cold heartless angry laugh. And for the first time he shows a flash fear. But that flash is destroyed when the girl he had pushed too far hit him so hard he flew out the window.

* * *

WordGirl stood in front of the broken window and watched as Rowan Smallwood flew across the lawn and scraped grass up as he slid hard against the ground.  
Her jaw remained set, even as she flew slowly down to him. People nearby, realizing what she had done cried out in outrage, shouting at WordGirl, telling her that she was horrible.  
She didn't care; instead she waited for the Monster to get back up again. He was coated with dirt, and he clutched his shoulder with his other hand.  
"What on earth?!" he screamed at her, "You little b*tch!"  
People around him echoed his statement despite their usually kind natures, some stepping forward to go help him only to be sent back by a glare from the young superhero.  
Smallwood had blood pouring from his mouth, mingling with his own saliva as he screamed at her.  
"What is wrong with you?! Have you gone completely crazy!?"  
He stood up and swayed on his feet, stepping forward to attack her.  
He lunged only to land in the dirt as WordGirl sidestepped and gave him a swift kick in the rear.  
"There's no point in fighting me Rowan," she said plainly.  
"How dare you call me by my first name!" The name said, wiping blood and dirt away from his mouth with his torn sleeve, "I am Mayor Smallwood to you!"

"No you're not."

Smallwood swore a few more times, all directed at the young girl. He pulled off his suit coat revealing small cuts from the window glass.  
A large shard was stuck in one of his arms and WordGirl felt an added squeeze to her heart, she felt strangled and lifeless as she stepped forward and grasped Smallwood's wrist. He tried to pull away only for her grip to tighten.  
"Let go of me!" he cried, swinging his fist at her face. It seemed that he had completely lost it, lost his politician's attitude. And yet everyone around him was still acting sweet and caring, and hating WordGirl.  
"I'm going to take this out," she said softly, gesturing to the glass. Smallwood shook his head, "No, leave it in so that everyone can see what you've done! Show them the real monster you are!"  
WordGirl remained unfazed, "I'm not the monster. I'm not like you."  
She tore at the sleeve until it was gone, revealing not just the wound caused by the glass. But an arm which was completely burned, his flesh was odd and morphed almost melted in appearance; it had clearly failed at growing back its skin the right way.  
Her mouth became a thin line as she used set about removing the glass, she then wrapped Smallwood's torn shirt sleeve around the bleeding wound.  
All the while the Monster didn't speak, he merely looked away.  
When she was done WordGirl released him and he dropped to his back on the ground.

What could she do next? Leave Smallwood and search his office? The shouts of angry townspeople around her was blocking her thoughts, she was unaccustomed to being hated.  
Suddenly a small flashing green light caught her attention, it lay in the grass near where Smallwood had fallen.  
WordGirl stepped forward and picked it up with care. The item itself was small and round, it had several switches but the most obvious ones were "On" and "Off".  
"The mind control device," she mouthed, this was how he was doing it!  
"You like it?" Smallwood asked as he spat into the grass, "I had it made specially." His voice took up an almost mocking tone.  
"It's not like idiotic Mr. Big's simple product; this beauty is subtle and slowly sways you to my opinion."  
Why was he telling her this? Had he realized that he was defeated? Or was he merely mocking her to give her a false sense of security?  
Her jaw remained set as she watched Rowan Smallwood's attempts to stand; it hurt to watch him flounder as he was.  
"So you used it to become Mayor," WordGirl said,  
Smallwood gave a cold chuckle then winced, his ribs were probably bruised, "Of course I did!" he shouted.  
"Why are you telling me this?" she finally asked, ignoring his anger. Her fingers pressed the off button, and her mind felt freer than before. The people around her seemed to stop shouting but Smallwood didn't notice.  
"Because you are so pathetic I wanted to throw you a bone!" He said sharply, "these people are my puppets to control, they adore me!"

Outrage was suddenly in their voices filling the area and WordGirl knew that she had won.

Smallwood crumpled to the ground as he realized it too, mumbling "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" to himself, blood pouring from his mouth and staining his chin with each word. WordGirl knew that it wasn't major, and pretty soon he would be able to walk. Which was her plan.  
Slowly she walked forwards and grabbed his shoulder, "Why Rowan, why did you do all of this?" she asked.  
The Monster didn't respond for a few moments, giving her a glare, "Why should I tell you huh?" he demanded, "Why should I?"  
"Because I want to know how someone could kill someone like Amazing Rope guy or Chuck, how someone could stand hurting their families like you did."

Rowan seemed to consider this for a moment before he let out a soft sigh, "I used to live in Fair City," he explained, "When a new Villain who called himself Pryo came to town… I was-" his voice faltered, "I was at the bank with Clarissa when he robbed it!"  
"The entire building burned leaving the husk of unburnable bricks, my arm was burned horribly when I tried to drag Clarissa from the building. She didn't make it out alive."  
"After that he left Fair City and so did I, I hunted him down and had him murdered. But I knew that Clarissa would have wanted more! So I came back to vanquish every single piece of filth in this town!"

Silence.

WordGirl ran a hand through her dark hair, she found this story didn't make her hate him any less. Yet she decided that she couldn't send him to jail, he would die in there.  
And so she pulled him to his feet and flew upwards so that she was looking directly in his eyes, "After all that you've done I feel as though I should sentence _you_ to death. But as I said I'm not like you, and so I'm giving you this once in a lifetime offer…" She paused, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Leave."

"Leave Fair City and never return, and if you ever hurt anyone again I will know about it! The Crime detector now knows about you and if you do anything your face will come up on my screen."

Smallwood swallowed a few times before he nodded because there was nothing left for him. Nothing left for the Monster. Only revenge and he could no longer complete that.  
He stared straight into the Superhero's eyes, his own filled with so much hatred while hers were filled with sorrow.  
Finally she released him and he crumpled to the ground once more, she turned to the crowd that had formed around her.  
"I propose that the former Mayor take his position again!" she said and everyone cheered. She watched as Smallwood stood up again and walked away, and she knew it was for good.

"Now if you'll please excuse me," she said, her voice wavering, "I have some families I have to offer condolences too."

_The End!_

**Man, even when I killed people it didn't feel this dark!  
But there you go, I apologize for the fuzzied (*) swear I put in there if that offends anyone I apologize deeply.  
It's over; I considered putting an epilogue in but decided to leave it the way it was.**

**Thank you to everyone who has and is going to review!  
I'm so happy to have such kind readers who actually take time to review my stories rather then read and leave 3**

**Please review and watch out for more of my stories! **


End file.
